RDZ9021
is the fifth episode of the first season and the 5th episode overall of Emergence. Short Summary Jo is determined to prove Kindred was behind the attack on Benny and April. Meanwhile, Piper experiences intense, confusing visions. Full Summary Benny regains consciousness in his car. April is dead beside him. He discovers a gun shot wound in his shoulder. The gunman appears and grabs the hard drive and April's laptop. He goes to shoot Benny but leaves and drives off when the other driver comes to check on them. Benny manages to catch a glimpse of the gunman's license plate. He gets out of the car and walks off while the other driver pleads with him to stay until the cops and the ambulance arrive. Piper volunteers to do the dishes after dinner. Ed brings up that he's interviewing for a job at Hardware Heaven for two days a week. Between him, Jo, and Alex, he's sure they can arrange a schedule to take care of Piper. Mia has two more chapters left in her book and asks everyone to be quiet. She goes upstairs to read. Piper asks Jo about going to school. She wonders if she ever went before. Jo says the social worker told them to hold off on school but she gives Piper a copy of The Westing Game so she can write a book report on that. Someone starts pounding on the front door. It's Benny. Jo helps him to the couch and calls for Ed, who asks Mia to get his med kit. Jo orders the girls to go upstairs. The bullet is still inside. He tells Jo the license plate but she can't quite understand it due to his heavy breathing. Piper yells the right answer from upstairs. Benny is distraught over April's death. Jo goes to call Abby. Emily is bored out of her mind at the inn. Chris invites her to help him out with his sudoku. Frankie shows up for the shift change. He brought a 5,000-piece jigsaw puzzle. Emily begs Chris to take her with him but he needs for Jo to let him the coast is clear first. Abby has removed the bullet. She finishes her stitches. She is legally reported to gun shot wounds. Jo points out she is authorities and says the last didn't come out of the hospital alive. Abby wants to know who Benny is and what is going on. Jo explains he is helping her with her investigation into Piper. Abby wonders how he got shot. Benny tells them that April was helping him to decrypt files. She wanted to back away and now she's dead. He doesn't want to involve Abby in this. Upstairs, Piper is reading when she hears knocking sounds. She gets up from her bed and finds a door has appeared. She opens it and sees a dark room with a staircase leading to another door. She snaps back to reality when Mia comes to check on her. Mia thinks the man is sleeping over. Ed is coming up to check on the girls so Mia runs back to her room. Downstairs, Jo checks on Benny. She tells him the plate belongs to a fleet car registered to Augur Industries. This means they can link Kindred to a crime. They got him. Benny wants to give up after what happened to April. Jo tells him Richard got April killed, not him. The only way this ends is if they bring Richard down. The next morning, Jo and Chris arrest Richard outside his building in NYC. She has a whole list of things he' arrested for so they'll go over it during the drive back to Southold. Richard says he's been going so easy on her. Benny wakes up from a nightmare and finds Mia and Piper standing over him. He introduces himself and so do the girls. Ed says they can stare some more over breakfast and tells the girls to go wash their hands. Benny thanks Ed for the help. Ed tells him to think before showing up to a house with kids the next time someone's out to kill him. While driving back, Chris and Jo taunt Richard. Richard tells Jo he wants her to enjoy this ride, savor every minute. Right now, she lives in a world where she has won from the powerful CEO, but once they arrive, she'll find the real world waiting for her. She thinks she knows where his power ends and her begins but that is a fantasy. Over breakfast, Mia asks Benny if he's from Australia. He's from Wales, actually. She then asks why someone shot him. Ed tells her to focus on her plate. Piper wonders how long he's staying with them. Ed says he's going home as soon as he can. Benny understands he's overstayed his welcome and thanks Ed for the hospitality. Alex comes in and the girls inform him about Benny and his getting shot. Chris and Jo arrive at the police station with Richard, whose attorney is waiting for them already. Jo directs him to her office but the man informs her that the D.A. is waiting for her there. He seems anxious to talk. In her office, D.A. Marcus Brill tells Jo she should have called him. She didn't want to risk Richard finding out through his connections and fleeing. She lists some of the crimes Richard's been directly or indirectly involved in, including the destruction of the Martins' bodies and the remote Bluetooth kill. Jo knows how it all sounds but they now have proof to tie Richard to these crimes. Marcus shows her a report about the vehicle being stolen last week. Chris knows it's fake since there was no such report when he ran that plate himself last night. Jo tells Marcus that Richard's guys must have falsified the records. She asks Marcus for search warrants and a subpoena for Augur Industries' employment and financial records. Marcus points out she has no proof. It's just a weird story. Jo thinks Richard is going to get away with it. Marcus denies that and promises to help her out if she can get him some hard evidence. She can call him when she's found that. Abby runs into Ed at the oncology department. He realizes she has connected the dots and admits the cancer is back. She's sorry to hear that. Since nobody knows yet, he asks her to keep this between them. She agrees to that but stresses that he does not have to do this alone. Richard is given back his belongings. Richard tells Jo that life as she knows it is going to change for her and everyone helping her. It's a whole world now. Jo tells Chris to go fetch Emily right now. The hitman arrives at the inn. He grabs his gun and walks up to the building. Moments later, Chris arrives, too. The hitman backs away from the building. Chris asks if everything's alright. The man claims to be looking for cell service. Chris says he should get that a couple of miles down the road in either direction. The man drives off. Chris is alarmed. Back at the station, Chris, Jo, and Benny are watching Chris' body cam footage. Benny recognizes the shooter. Jo wonders how he found Emily. Chris tells her that Emily made a modem. He didn't think it connected. Benny takes a picture of the hitman's face. Jo warns him not to do anything stupid. Benny says the man is ten steps ahead of them anyway. Jo goes to see Emily in her office and tells her her modem trick nearly burned her. Emily says there is an easy solution. She'll disappear once Jo gives her the hard drive back. Jo tells her that Kindred killed the woman who was decrypting it. Emily realizes she's a dead woman and grabs her stuff to leave. There's no way to get the files again. He must have locked them down by now. Jo suggests there are other servers, like the law firm's or a financial planner's. Emily suspects she could get in but they won't have anything on his AI division. All Jo needs is evidence of some crime so she can get that warrant. The door and the knocking sounds appear again while Piper is working on her book report up in her room. She goes through the first door and up the stairs but Jo snaps her back to reality before she can touch the second door. Piper is standing on the stairs. She has no idea how she got there. Jo brought pizza for dinner. Alex wants to go but Ed invites him to stay. It's nice to have everyone together. Piper thinks he wants to tell them all something. Jo asks about his job. Alex receives a call and asks Ed to wait until he's back. Jo has to go back to work for a few hours after dinner. Ed tells the others he didn't go to the interview. Alex returns with bad news: he got laid off. The company got bought out by Augur Industries. He was the first to go. Jo joins Alex out on the porch with a beer. She has decided to stay since there's no progress at the station. She's sorry for his getting fired. She comes clean about arresting the CEO of Augur Industries in her investigation into Piper. Richard's hurting her through him. Alex knows that won't stop Jo from investigating him. He clearly doesn't know the two of them. Alex asks Jo to nail this guy. Benny drops by April's apartment to see Gwen. She immediately realizes her mother is dead when she sees his face. She tears up and hugs him. Benny has told Gwen the story. She might go to her father in Buffalo. Benny says he's so sorry. Gwen says her mother loved what she did. She wouldn't blame him and neither does Gwen. Benny promises to make the man who did this pay. Gwen then reveals she has been tracking her mother's laptop with an independently power GPS chip set. April put one of those on everything. Gwen refuses to tell the police because they can't get their hands on that laptop and everything that's on it. However, she does trust Benny with the information. She shows him the location and tells him to find that killer. Benny calls Jo to let her know he found out where the killer lives. He's waiting for the guy. He's texting her the address in case anything goes wrong. Jo asks him not to do anything but he hangs up on her. Jo gets into her car. Piper joins Ed out on the porch. She hands him a glass of medicine. Ed drinks it up and asks her why she thinks he's sick. She just knows he is. He asks her how she knows these things. She says it's like she can see it but not with her eyes. She knows it doesn't make much sense. Ed thinks it's time to get her and Mia some ice cream. Jo finds Benny outside the killer's place. She gets in his car and asks about his plan. Benny doesn't have one. Jo thinks they need to arrest the guy and get him to talk so they can build a case against Richard. Benny brings up that he met Piper. He understands now how Jo could have been fooled by her. Suddenly, Benny sees the killer and jumps out of his car. The man runs off. Benny chases him into an alley. A fight ensues and Benny is overpowered. Jo's car pulls up and the man flees. Jo helps Benny up. He admits he wasn't really thinking. Jo points out they got nothing now. Benny shows her a bunch of keys on a keychain. It's not nothing. Benny and Jo enter the hitman's apartment building. There are about a hundred units. A neighbor enters and collects her mail from her mailbox. When she's gone, Jo starts using the key on the mailboxes. Eventually, she finds that unit 406 is the one. Since they are going to be smart as of now, she calls Marcus to let him now they got hard evidence. Jo, Benny, and some police officers enter the apartment with a warrant. No one's there. In the bathroom, they find the laptop and drive soaking in acid in the tub. In the bedroom, Jo finds a couple of passports. Benny finds a notebook with three addresses. The first two are the inn and April's apartment. Benny recognizes the third one as Alan Wilkis'. He was the co-founder of Augur Industries and presumably Benny's anonymous source for his first article. The source went dark when Alan died. Jo wonders why a dead man is a on a hit list. Back at the station, Chris informs them that the house is located in Westchester. Alan's widow still lives there and according to local PD, there was a break-in three days ago. Benny says Alan was notoriously secretive. A bunch of his research disappeared with him. He died four years ago in a sailing accident. Emily comes in to announce that she got into the lawyers' server. Everything related to Richard has been deleted but Alan Wilkis had the same lawyer. She found his revised but never-executed contract with Augur Industries. It's dated two days before his death and it states that upon his death, all his shares shall be given to Maria Wilkis. Since the contract was never signed, all the shares went to Kindred. Chris thinks Richard killed him. Jo tells him to look into it. While they're driving to get ice cream, Mia tells Ed that a teacher suggested all humans are like puppets controlled by something else. Piper doesn't believe the idea. She says something's wrong. Mia then sees Ed lose consciousness and pulls the handbrake. The car swerves into the other lane with a truck approaching quickly. Instinctively, Piper puts her hand on Mia's shoulder and closes her eyes. The front part of the truck rises up and hovers over the car for a few seconds before backing off and landing on the ground in front of their car. Mia looks at Piper in disbelief. A worried Jo arrives at the hospital. Alex, Mia, and Piper approach her and Alex assures her that everyone's fine. While telling the story, Mia brings up the truck but decides not to tell Jo about what she thinks happened. Piper adds they drove here on an ambulance. Jo tells the girls to finish their Jell-O. Alex privately tells Jo that it was a blood pressure thing but that there is more to the story. She should talk to Ed. Jo finds Ed ready to go in his room. He apologizes but she says everyone's fine. She's surprised they're letting him go already. He knows why he passed out. He tells her the cancer is back. It's worse than before. He hasn't said anything because he wanted to think about what he wants to do. Jo says they can fight it again like they did before. Ed says not this time. Jo says he doesn't have to decide right now. He knows but he has. He says it's okay. The nurse drops by with the discharge papers. Piper gets a snack from a vending machine. The door appears again. This time, she makes it to second door and uses the banger. It opens. She proceeds and it closes behind her. She has walked into a museum. Richard appears on a bench in front of a painting. He asks if she's enjoying the museum. She doesn't know. He wanted the two of them to have a place to talk. They can always do that here, whenever he wants. He points out the paintin and says that painting is the first one to ever use a particular shade of blue. Now it's everywhere. Back then, it changed the world. Piper is just like that now, an entirely new color. Piper asks Richard who he is. He says he's someone who would like to see her. She asks why she doesn't remember him when she goes back. He tells her this is just for the two of them. He'll see her soon. Back in her body, Piper grabs her snack as Mia approaches. She has a question and Piper has to tell the truth. She wants to know if Piper has superpowers. Cast 1x05JoEvans.png|Jo Evans 1x05Piper.png|Piper 1x05BennyGallagher.png|Benny Gallagher 1x05MiaEvans.png|Mia Evans 1x05ChrisMinetto.png|Chris Minetto 1x05AbbyFrasier.png|Abby Frasier 1x05AlexEvans.png|Alex Evans 1x05EdSawyer.png|Ed Sawyer 1x05RichardKindred.png|Richard Kindred 1x05EmilyCox.png|Emily Cox 1x05ChaseKnolls.png|Chase Knolls 1x05April.png|April 1x05MarcusBrill.png|Marcus Brill 1x05HarrisonSilvera.png|Harrison Silvera 1x05Gwen.png|Gwen 1x05Frankie.png|Frankie 1x05Nurse.png|Nurse 1x05OtherDriver.png|Other Driver 1x05NYPDOfficer1.png|NYPD Officer #1 1x05NYPDOfficer2.png|NYPD Officer #2 Starring *Allison Tolman as Jo Evans *Alexa Swinton as Piper *Owain Yeoman as Benny Gallagher *Ashley Aufderheide as Mia Evans *Robert Bailey Jr. as Chris Minetto *Zabryna Guevara as Abby Frasier *Donald Faison as Alex Evans *Clancy Brown as Ed Sawyer Special Guest Star *Terry O'Quinn as Richard Kindred Guest Starring *Maria Dizzia as Emily Cox *Ignacio Serricchio as Chase Knolls *Ashlie Atkinson as April *John Ellison Conlee as Marcus Brill *Tom Kemp as Harrison Silvera *Alexis Molnar as Gwen Co-Starring *Ian Campbell Dunn as Frankie *Shannon Weiss as Nurse *Billy Rick as Other Driver *Greg Brostrom as NYPD Officer #1 *Manny Galan as NYPD Officer #2 Mystery Notes Following clues and mysterious elements around Piper's identity are revealed in the episode: * Music "End Times" - Warm Drag "Baker Street" - Gerry Rafferty Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 2.60 million viewers. *The title of the episode originates from the gunman's license plate. *The episode introduces a new title card as well as a Created By card shown directly after. Up until this episode, the creators' credit appeared after the executive producers' among the other credits shown during the episode. Gallery Episode Stills 1x05-1.jpg 1x05-2.jpg 1x05-3.jpg 1x05-4.jpg 1x05-5.jpg 1x05-6.jpg 1x05-7.jpg 1x05-8.jpg 1x05-9.jpg 1x05-10.jpg 1x05-11.jpg 1x05-12.jpg 1x05-13.jpg 1x05-14.jpg 1x05-15.jpg 1x05-16.jpg 1x05-17.jpg 1x05-18.jpg 1x05-19.jpg 1x05-20.jpg 1x05-21.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x05BTS1.jpg Promotional Videos Emergence 1x05 Promo "RDZ9021" (HD) Quotes See Also References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes